Between A Wolf and A Vampire
by WolfInTheNorth
Summary: My name is Renesmee Cullen and I'm part Human, part Vampire and Part wolf. How? Well I don't really know myself...but this is my story. Set eight years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue

I always knew I was different. Some would say unique, others would call it unnatural. You see things aren't always what they seem and today was no different. For the last few months I had been enduring a raging battle within myself. A battle between two species. One vampire, the other wolf, with my human side cowering away trying to protect itself.

Let me introduce myself, My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My parents are Edward and Bella Cullen. When I was born I nearly killed my mom but I'm pretty sure you've heard that story a million times before. You could say I look like the perfect combination of them both. I had my dad's coppery coloured hair and mom's chocolate brown eyes. Height wise I'm closer to mom but I definitely had my dad's temperament.

So if you have heard the story you'll know that mom was human when I was conceived, hence the half vampire, half human thing. Where does the wolf side come into this? Well your guess is as good as mine, even my Grandpa Carlisle was stumped. One day I was just having one of my usual play fights with my Uncle Emmett and the next moment, I'm covered in pure white fur, with piercing red eyes, stood on four legs. Believe me, I'm just as baffled as you are., but this is how my story goes……

**So hey everyone long time no write! This story has been rattling around in my head for a while and I finally decided to start writing it up. Let me know what you think!**

** I don't own the Characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **


	2. Unexpected Phase

"Come on Ness, your supposed to fight back" Emmett laughed as I dusted my jeans off. We were having another one of our daily play fights and I was losing drastically, maybe it was a really bad idea to wear white aswell. I growled at him, narrowing my eyes. My mom and dad were sat on the stairs of the Cullen house, watching with bright golden eyes. Rose and Alice were perched on a fallen tree trunk planning, my '18th' birthday party. I say 18th like that as I'm actually only 8 but physically I could pass for an 18 year old.

"You don't play fair" I huffed as I went to punch his stomach. He dodged easily grabbing my wrist and spinning me so my back was to his chest.

"You're just too slow" he chuckled, releasing me. I shook my head and ran a hand through my ponytail. Emmett grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes. I lunged at him, but he ducked causing me to to flip and land on my back. I heard a deep chuckle from the left of me and my eyes darted to meet the eyes of my best friend Jacob. I say best friend very loosely, as I was madly in love with him but was to scared to actually tell him. Why can't I just have the courage to tell him how I really feel I thought to myself as I bit my lip and blushed. Dad cleared his throat at my thoughts. Damn mind reader. He gave me the benefit of the doubt most of the time. When it came to my thoughts about Jacob there had been times when dad had to leave the room so he didn't break something. You see my feelings for my best friend had started to change more and more as I grew up. With my birthday just a couple of days away my thoughts were getting more and more…..heated shall we say.

"Got a bit of mud in your hair there ness" Jake smiled brushing the dried mud out of my copper locks. Just his touch sent my thoughts spiralling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see dad clench his fist and mom put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Not my fault she cant stay out of the dirt" Emmett piped up.

"Well maybe if you played fair I wouldn't be in the mud" I glared at him.

"Your just a mud baby" he grinned. I started to shake, my anger slowly taking hold of me.

"Renesmee calm down" I heard my rolled on to my front and lifted myself up onto my knees. Dad say. The shaking became more violent and I felt Jacob back away from me. What was happening to me I've never felt this angry in my life and it was over a silly joke.

"Ness?" Jake sounded confused and concerned. I closed my eyes willing my self to calm down but nothing seemed to work. Next thing I know I was standing on four legs, taller than my 6ft tall Uncle.

"What the hell has just happened?" Emmett's eyes were wide, the golden rings filled with shock. I quickly glanced around at my family receiving the same reactions. My gaze finally landed on Jake, his expression a mixture of shock and wonder. I looked at them all confused until I looked down and saw that instead of hands I had paws.

_**What the hell? **_I thought looking behind me and seeing a long snow white tail. I felt my eyes widen and I began to panic.

**_Dad!! What the frick just happened to me? _**My dad came to stand in front of me, his hands out in front if him like he was trying to tame a wild animal.

"Ness its okay just breathe" he said calmly.

**_Breathe?! _**My thoughts became erratic. I backed away towards the forest, my family all looking at me concerned.

"Jacob you need to phase and try and calm her down" My dad back away as he spoke, motioning for the family to do the same. Jake nodded and stood a little way in front of me before phasing. In his place stood a russet wolf, his brown eyes glistening with worry.

**_Ness I need you to calm down_** his voice echoed around my head.

**_Jake? What happened? _**I shouldn't be like this. My eyes locked with his and I felt and overwhelming feeling of calm.

**_That's it Ness, just breathe._** Jake soothed as he trotted towards me. Gently his touched his muzzle to my own.

**_I feel like I need to run._** I confessed as I sat like……well like a dog.

**_Then lets run_**. Jacob grinned at me and took off into the forest. I huffed and started after him, my claws digging into the dirt. The trees blurred past us as we dived and jumped avoiding branches and fallen tree trunks. I had never felt so free and it felt amazing. Deciding to have a bit of fun, I sped up leaving Jake trailing behind.

**_Oh you want to play that game do you?_** I heard Jake chuckle in my head. He dug his claws into the forest floor willing him self to run faster. I skidded to a halt before I ended up falling off the cliff. Jake trotted up to me and nudged me with his muzzle.

**_You okay Ness? _**

**_I'm fine just a bit confused I guess._** I sighed and sat down gazing at the sea that stretched out beneath us.

**_You and everyone else Ness, I mean how is it even possible that you're a wolf?_** Jacob sat next to me as I let out a sigh.

**_I have no idea_** I replied stealing a quick glance at him. In that one moment my life had been flipped, shaken and thrown about. What did my family think of me now that I was a shifter. Did they hate me? Were they going to throw me out because they couldn't stand the smell?

**_They won't hate you Ness and as for the smell they've been around me enough. _** Damn, I had forgotten about being shifters being able to hear each others thoughts. I was that lost in my own mind I hadn't realised that Jake had phased back and was now stood in front of me, wearing a pair of cut off jeans, holding some clothes for me. I tilted my head, my blood red eyes watching him curiously. Yes my eyes were red yet another thing that baffled me today.

"I need you to try and phase back Ness" Jake ran a hand through my fur before taking a few steps back and turning around. He was nothing if not a gentlemen. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breathes before willing myself to phase. I felt the air shift around me, ruffling my fur as I began to change. I found myself stood on two legs again and I could feel my face settle into a smile. Jake still had his back to me and I nearly asked him to turn round until I realised that I was naked. Picking my clothes up, I quickly got changed, feeling the soft fabric of my shirt as It brushed my skin.

"You can turn around now Jake" I bit my lip a small blush gracing my cheeks. His muscles flexed underneath his skin as he spun around to face me. My thoughts began to drift elsewhere again and in that moment I was glad he couldn't hear them.

"You okay Ness?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah" I blushed even more "just really confused about all this" I waved my hand in front of me.

"Me too" he sighed "only way I can think of it being possible is if you had a dormant gene and Emmett pissing you off woke it up". That could be possible, I mean stranger things have happened before.

"I guess we'd better ask Grandpa to do some tests" I muttered wrapping my arms around me. I hated being tested, from the day I was born I was the subject of countless numbers of tests.

"I'll be there every step off the way Nessie" Jacob lifted my chin, staring in to my eyes with those deep brown eyes. Come on Ness say what you're thinking, tell him you like him more than a brother! Jacob looked down at me confused.

"Nessie what did you just say?" I raised an eye brow then took a few quick steps away from him when I realised that I had projected my thoughts. Crap! He was going to turn round and say he didn't like me like that. I panicked, biting my lip and looking around for some sort of escape.

"Ness? Hey chill I'm not going to get angry" he smiled his teeth a pearly white. "Ness you don't know how long i've wanted you to say something like that, I always thought you saw me as a brother" I blushed, my cheeks turning a deep crimson colour. I snuck a quick glance back at him and saw that he was waiting for me to make a move.

"I didn't mean to tell you like that" I blushed an even brighter red. Jake chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Its fine Ness, at least your Dad can stop trying to kill me over my thoughts now" he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. So I wasn't the only one that was thinking things I shouldn't. The mentioned of my Dad had me frozen in place. First I was a shifter and now I had just admitted my feelings to Jacob, he was going to kill me.

"Jake what about my dad?" I suddenly felt very scared. Dad was known for his mood swings and temper, I mean look at what he did when he left mom.

"Let me worry about him Ness, i've know him long enough to know how to handle him" he grinned at me pulling me into a hug. I felt safe around Jacob, I felt….protected. I sighed shakily and took a few deep breathes.

"I guess we'd better head back, they'll be wondering where we are" I muttered. We did leave quiet suddenly, but its not every day you turn into a giant wolf. I felt Jake nod.

"Do you want to phase or do you want me to carry you?" He leant back keeping his arms around me.

"I'll phase, better get used to it now I guess" I chuckled and stepped away from him. I stood there for a moment debating whether to just phase or undress first. Jacob decided for me and disappeared into the tree line so that I could undress. I folded my clothes into a neat pile and placed them next to me. Closing my eyes, I felt the air shift around me and when I reopened them I was on four legs again.

**_This is going to take some getting use to? _**I chuckled to myself. Jake wandered over to me, the sun catching the highlights in his russet fur.

**_Jake! There's a new wolf we need you now_** I heard seth scream in my head.

**_Seth chill i've got it covered_** he grinned wolfishly at me.

**_What the heck? Ness?_** Seth thought, he sounded confused.

**_Yup one and the same_** I giggled as a random flow of thoughts floated around. Jacob nudged me and I knew it was time to go and face the music. We set off back through the forest this time at a much slower pace. As the trees passed I could feel jakes eyes on me. I lifted my eyes to meet his.

**_What?_**

**_Nothing just trying to understand all this._**

**_Me too_** I sighed **_Hey at least you don't have to face a vampire family._**

**_True_** Jake chuckled **_you'll be fine ness, they're your family, they won't hate you_**. I let out a breathe. Jake was right, maybe I was overreacting slightly.

It was almost nightfall when we reached the Cullen mansion ( couldn't really call it a house as it was huge). I could smell my family before I saw them, but something about their scent had changed. It was sickly sweet almost like candy floss. I coughed and wrinkled my nose. Jacob had already phased back when we reached the tree line and was now stood in front of me a smirk gracing that handsome face of his.

"It's going to take some getting use too Ness" he held back a laugh. I rolled my eyes and went to find a tree to get changed behind. Even though I've only phased a couple of times it was starting to get easier. Quickly redressing, I headed back over to Jake.

"Time to face the music I guess" I bit my lip and dropped my eyes to the floor. Why was I so scared? It was just my family, they've done nothing but protect me and look after me for the last eight years, how is this going to be any different. Apart from the fact that I was now a shifter, but they should accept me for me right? Jake place his fingers under my chin and I lifted my eyes to meet his.

" I'm right here with you Ness" he smiled the corners of his eyes crinkling. I gave a small smile, it was all I could muster with how worried I was. I felt a slight pressure as Jacob kissed my forehead.

"I never thought I'd ever be this scared facing my family" I chuckled, running a hand through my hair.

"I can't really say I've ever been too scared to face them" Jake muttered his expression thoughtful. With my family being vampires they could be pretty scary, but facing them now was like facing a firing squad.

**Soo that's chapter one...let me know what you think!**

**Remember I don't own the Characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **


	3. Facing the Family

**Guess who's back, Back again...haha so yes chapter 2 of the story is here. I will admit I did get writer's bloc, but I fought it and won. Let me know what you think :) Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters...jsut saying :) **

CHAPTER TWO

Jake and I made our way towards the house his hand in mine. His thumb stroked the back of my hand trying to calm me. It was no secret that I was on edge. My eyes landed on my grandparents first, Esme and Carlisle. My grandmother's golden eyes shone with relief and my grandfather had a calculated look on his flawless face. Next was Alice and Jasper, my pixie of aunt looked like she was going to burst from excitement, my uncle well he had the same stone-faced expression as normal. Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me, a grin gracing his features. My gorgeous Aunt Rosalie scrunched her nose up in disgust. Finally, my gaze landed on my parents and I was shocked. My mom was smiling and dad, well dad looked like he wanted to kill someone. Jacob squeezed my hand reassuringly and I took a deep breath. The smell hit me like a ton a brick and it took all my willpower not to throw up. Jake was right the smell was extremely sickly sweet.

"Renesmee?" The chime-like voice of my mother rang through my ears, it was almost deafening. I offered a small smile, too scared to speak.

"We don't hate you Ness, how could we, we're your family" my father wrapped an arm around my mom's shoulders as if to comfort her. Jacob mirrored his action pulling me close into his side. I sighed at his warmth, the difference being we were now the same temperature. As a half-vampire I always ran a little hotter than Jake and he used to make fun of me for it. Dad had a very perplexed look on his face as he read Jacob's thoughts. I bit my lip as I watched the different emotions run through his eyes. There was anger, upset and finally realisation. Jacob squeezed my shoulder, a small sign of comfort.

"Jacob a word" my dad spoke through gritted teeth, heading towards the Forrest. I bit the inside of my cheek as Jacob followed him. The last thing I needed was dad to kill my…. what was he now? Best friend? Boyfriend? I heard dad growl as that thought ran through my head.

"So, Ness you're a wolf now?" I heard Emmett chuckled, which was then followed by a loud crack as my Aunt Rose slapped him.

"yeah I guess so" I sighed wrapping my arms around me. I felt lost, almost like I didn't belong anymore. I looked at them all through my lashes, how could one event change my life so much.

"Renesmee do you mind if I take some blood? I would like to figure out how this is all possible" Grandpa Carlisle broke the tension by going into full Doctor mode.

"of course, I would like to know myself" I spoke a little more confidently even though I still felt terrified. I followed him into the house and upstairs to his office. Like the rest of the house this room was fairly large in size. Along one wall were windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling, looking out onto the forest. Another of the walls was solely made up of shelves filled with books, some centuries old others brand new. In the centre of the room was a bed, like ones of those that you would find in a doctor's room. Next to it a silver tray full of neatly placed medical instruments. This room had become a constant in my life since I'd been born. I chewed my lip as I hopped up onto the table waiting patiently for Carlisle to start his tests.

"Okay Ness I'm just going to do a quick skin test to see if you're prone to cuts" He said professionally. The thing about my Grandpa was he could be the sweetest person you would meet but hurt his family and be prepared for his wrath. I nodded and held my arm out. He picked up a needle and lightly pressed it into the crease of my arm. It stung a little and a small amount of blood worked its way out the wound before quickly closing up again. Carlisle jotted some notes down in his notebook before turning to me.

"Well it's seems that your skin is a lot less resistant since your change" he smiled at me trying to reassure me, but I felt me stomach flip with dread. That meant I was more vulnerable even though I healed fast, one fatal injury and that was it.

"It's okay Ness you know we won't let anyone hurt you, I'm just going to take some blood now and we'll be done okay?" I nodded as I bit my lip. My eyes wandered to the window searching for Jake. He was still talking to my dad, his body language quite tense. Dad on the other hand remained calm even though he probably wanted to throw Jake into a tree.

"All done" I heard my grandpa say as he placed three vials of blood in a vial rack.

"That quick?" I asked. I'd barely felt a thing, but I flexed my arm just to be sure. He nodded and added some more notes to his book.

"Go and rescue Jacob from your dad" he chuckled as he took a seat behind his mahogany desk. I couldn't leave that room fast enough; it always gave me a sense of unease. Making my way downstairs, I passed my uncles who seemed to be deep in conversation. I shook my head and made a beeline for the back door. Jacob and My Dad were still at the edge of the forest only this time Jake looked more agitated.

_Dad please don't hurt him _I pleaded with my thoughts. You see when I was born Jake imprinted on me, meaning he would be whatever I needed. He was my brother then my best friend but now I wanted him to be more. I had seen the way the imprint could develop between the wolves when Jake took me to the bonfires on the reservation. Sam and Emily were engaged and looked deeply in love, Quil and Claire were the best of friends. I couldn't imagine a life with out Jake in it and Dad knew I would never forgive him if he hurt him. I saw Dad sigh as he looked towards where I was standing. Jake followed his gaze and his eyes met mine, that's when I properly felt the shift from best friend to more. My dad saw it too and clenched his fist, he stalked towards the house and made his way past me, not one word was said. I frowned and bit my lip.

"Ness?" Jake questioned the look on my face.

"He's mad, isn't he?" I muttered turning back too look at him. Jake wasn't small and could probably pass for a body builder to an untrained eye. His muscles looked like they wanted to escape from the confines of that gorgeous russet skin and those piercing brown eyes made my insides melt.

"Ness!" I heard him yell and I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, I then realised that he had taken hold of my hand and heard everything I was just thinking. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and I stared down at my feet, how could I have been so stupid?

"Ness it's fine don't worry" Jake placed to fingers under my chin and lift my head, so my eyes met his. I could see the happiness floating around in those deep brown irises.

"Sorry" I muttered pulling my hand away and brushed some hair behind my ear. "So, I hope dad didn't give you too much trouble"

"Nah, just the usual 'you hurt her, and I'll hurt you speech'" he chuckled. I felt the fire in my cheeks grow hotter and I turned away from him, distancing myself a little as not to burden him with more of my thoughts. Jake has always been there from day one, through every mood swing, through every crush and now my feelings had changed I didn't know what to do. A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder and I instantly relaxed.

"I have to go now Ness, it's my turn to patrol" Jacob sighed. I turned back to him and hugged him my eyes not meeting his. I hated this part the feeling of loss whenever he had to go on patrol or just leave in general. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, finally raising my eyes to meet his. I saw the smile in those deep chocolate brown pools.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my favourite girls' birthday" he smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before releasing me and bouncing down the stairs towards the woods. I stared after him longingly, wishing that he could stay a few moments longer. The night drew in lulling a sheet of dark blue over the sky before I headed inside with goosebumps gracing my arms. My family were scattered around the sitting room, everyone with their own activity. Carlisle and Esme were looking over some paperwork muttering so quietly that even my highly sensitive hearing couldn't pick out what they were saying. Emmett and Jasper were battling through what looked to be the latest video game. Rose and Alice were once again going over the final details of my party tomorrow and Mom and Dad were sat at his piano. I wandered over to them, my pace slow and solemn.

"He'll be back tomorrow ness" my mom offered me a small smile and patted the space on the stool between them. Sitting down I sighed trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Why was I feeling like this? Was this what the shift in the imprint felt like.

"I can't speak for the wolves Renesmee, but to answer your question, it probably is what it feels like" my dad said quietly. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"Did you really have to give him that speech dad?" I bit my lip as a looked at him, I saw a flash of a smile grace his feature before he composed himself.

"You're my little girls Ness and I will do everything I can to protect you, even if it means giving Jacob Black a hard time" I could see that he was trying not to laugh as he spoke. I giggled and shook my head. Dad may look the same age as me but after being around for a good hundred years he was pretty wise.

"Thanks Dad but you don't have to worry about Jake" he smiled at that and pulled me into a hug.

"I know, just being a dad, I guess" he chuckled "now why don't you go help rose and Alice" I groaned and looked at him pleadingly.

"Do I have to?" I questioned "I didn't want this party in the first place"

"Just like your mother" there was a deafening crack as mom hit him round the back of the head. I took that as my cue to leave before they started arguing. Making my way up stairs I headed into my room, the forest green walls giving me a sense of home. We still used the cottage that mom was gifted for her birthday, but we spent most of our time at the main house. My room was at the farthest end of the house so that I didn't have to listen to their nightly activities and besides my parents' room and Carlisle's study, it was the only other room to have a wall length window. I spent most night gazing out at the stars trying to spot the constellations or watching for Jake. Digging through my drawers I picked out a tank top and shorts before heading into my bathroom. It was a bit of a godsend that I got my own bathroom as well, not that the other members of my family needed it. I placed my pyjamas on a little bench next to my shower and pulled some towels out from the little cupboard. Turning the shower on I set it to the right temperature before undressing. Once the water hit my skin I sighed. I spent a good hour in the shower just going through the events of the day in my head. Firstly, I found out I was a wolf, then I practically confessed that I liked Jake as more than a friend and once again I became a subject to my Grandpa's tests. All in all, it had been a very eventful day. Switching the shower off, I grabbed the towel and dried myself off before picking up another one and wrapping it around me. I pulled my hair over one shoulder and gave it a quick towel dry before changing into my pyjamas. The cool air brushed over my skin, but it felt calming. I made my way into my bedroom and made a beeline for my bed completely oblivious to the person currently sat in my armchair by the window. I stopped just before the end of the bed when the smell hit my nose, it was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. Frowning, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath inhaling more of the scent. It smelt of pine and summer rain, almost homely. I heard the chuckle before I figured it out.

"You okay there Ness?" I could hear the smile in his voice, almost cocky yet charming at the same time. I spun on my heel to come face to face with a very muscular russet coloured chest. Lifting my head my eyes met a set of deep brown almost black eyes, which were slightly crinkled around the edge with smiling. I must've looked a fool, just stood there staring at him. I mean yes Jake has stayed in the same room as me before, the only difference being my age and the development of my body.

"Um…yeah you j-just startled m-e" I stuttered. Why was I so nervous, it was just Jacob? The same love able idiot that has been my best friend for the last eight years. But wait, over the course of the last 24 hours my feelings had started changing, started evolving from best friend to something else, maybe that's why I was so nervous.

"Sure you're okay? You look like you might explode from all that thinking" he grinned a he took my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking my cheeks, before he leant down and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Just been along day" I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "A lot of information to process" He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest and placed my hands on the smooth planes of his back. It took all my will power not to think about how good he smelt and how nice it was to feel his skin under my fingertips. I felt him sigh and hug me tighter, it was almost like he didn't want to let me go. Leaning back slightly, I gazed up at him, searching his eyes to see what was wrong.

"Jake? Is everything okay?" I asked worry colouring my voice. He looked down at me, his eyes shining with panic.

"Ness there's something I need to tell you" He whispered his voice almost breaking.

"What is it?" I pushed getting more and more worried by the second.

"I, um" He stuttered, releasing me and taking a seat on my bed. I suddenly felt very cold and I wrapped my arms around me for some warmth. Jake was starting to scare me.

"Jacob please just tell me" I pleaded.

"I…. Imprinted on you" He said it so quickly I almost didn't catch what he was saying. I stood there stunned. I knew what imprinting meant, I had seen so many of the pack and their Imprints, but I never thought that Jake would've imprinted on me. Yet on the other hand it explained so much. Why he was always around, why he got annoyed if I didn't take care of myself. The pieces started falling in to place, but I still couldn't say anything, I was still in shock. Jake had placed his head in his hands and after afew minutes I finally snapped back to reality. Kneeling before him, I took his hands away from his face and made him look at me.

"Jake? Why were you so afraid of telling me?" I asked my voice thick with emotion. He cleared his throat.

"I just thought that with everything changing so quickly it would scare you" He muttered solemnly.

"I'm not going anywhere; you're stuck with me" I smiled a watery smile. I hadn't realised that I started crying. Maybe it was because I was happy or maybe it was because I got to keep my best friend and not worry about losing him.

"That's good to know" He smiled the Jacoby smile that I loved. It was in that moment I made a decision that could either make or break us. I leant forward so that our noses were touching, our lips just mere millimetres away from each other. Pausing, I gave him a chance to back away, but he didn't, that was a good sign. I licked my lower lip before closing that small distance and pressing my lips against his. He hesitated at first, but then we fell into a rhythm. Jake's hands wound themselves into my hair and I pressed mine to his cheeks, letting my thoughts flow. This is going to sound pretty cliché, but it felt magical. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other to breath, resting our foreheads together.

"I love you so much Renesmee Cullen" Jacob panted out running his thumb along my lower lip.

"I love you too, My Jacob" I smiled. By finally acting on the feelings I had been having I not only had the courage to kiss Jake, but It made me realise, that I was unconditionally in love with best friend. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood up. I could feel my face being to hurt with smiling so much, but I didn't care, I was happy. He placed another kiss on my forehead before suggesting that we get some sleep. We were going to see the Billy and the pack tomorrow, before Carlisle told us what his findings were. I was nervous but also anxious to find out why I had suddenly phased. The one thing I did dread, was when the wolf and vampire sides of me started fighting. Grandpa said it could cause some serious pain and that they might have to put me into an induced coma to let them fight it out, but for now I was curled up in Jake's arms comfy and content, ready to face whatever lie ahead.

** Oooooh! so what's gonna happen next? well keeping on reading and reviewing and maybe you'll find out ;)**


	4. Bonfire Announcements

**HELLLOOOOOO, I'm back and I apologise for not uploading (don't shout at me) But here we are Chapter 3 :) **

CHAPTER 3

As the sun rose next morning and the birds began their song, I lay in Jacob's arms thinking about what had happened the previous day. So much had taken place and my life had taken a drastic turn, but here I was a wolf and a vampire in one vessel. Mom always said I was special being the only other Half vampire in the world, but now I was a mystery. The soft rise and fall of Jake's chest under my head kept me calm as I contemplated my future. What was going to happen now? Was I going to have to move away from my family because of the smell? How would the wolves see me?

"If you thought anymore, you would explode" Jake's voice rasped bringing me back to the present. I lifted my head to look at him, his hair ruffled with sleep and his eyes barely open.

"Good morning to you too" I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. At the last moment he turned his head so our lips met, and I couldn't help but giggle. Things with Jake just seemed so much easier now. Instead of dancing around each other we communicated and could just be our selves. The one thing I was dreading today, was meeting the pack. I mean I've met them all before but not like this. How would they see me? Would they treat me any different?

"They'll still treat you the same Ness" Jake chuckled. I looked at him confused, then realised that I had been projecting.

"I'm just worried" I replied honestly. In truth I was freaking out, but if my family could accept me for who I am then surely so could the wolves. I sat up and stretched working the kinks out of each muscle.

"Well there's only one way to sort that out isn't there" He grinned at me before starting to tickle me.

"Jake! Stop it" I laughed out trying to bat his hands away. Every time I was worried or upset about something Jake would tickle me until I was crying with laughter. 9 times out of 10 it would work, they only time it didn't was if it was that time of month and then I would just bite him.

"See works every time" He chuckled pulling me into a hug. I snuggled into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. I was worried about meeting the wolves, now that I was different but the logical side of me kept telling me to shut up and accept that I was different but now I fit more into Jake's world. Being a half vampire, I always thought that I was too different, I mean my family would take hunting trips and sometimes leave me behind because I didn't need to hunt as often. I felt warm lips press against my forehead, and I raised my head to look up at Jacob. Those warm brown eyes gazed into mine a small wrinkle around each of them as he smiled. Jake was right I really didn't have anything to worry about, it was just the wolves, I'd been around them for the last 8 years.

"Renesmee! Jacob! Breakfast is ready" The chime-like voice of my Grandma Esme floated up the stairs. I was too nervous to be hungry, but my stomach had other ideas, choosing that very moment to let out a vicious growl.

"Come on better feed the beast" Jacob pulled me out of bed and practically pushed me towards my closet. I groaned, before searching through the racks to find an outfit. The thing about having Alice as an Aunt was that my closet was always stocked with the latest fashions, only now I don't think that was going to work especially if I was going to burst into a four-legged creature every time I got angry. I sighed and headed towards the summer side of my closet. After another five minutes of searching I settled on a pair of shorts and a navy-blue tank top with some converse. I quickly changed and ran a brush through my tangle of curls. As I headed towards the exit of my closet, I caught my reflection in the mirror. In just one short day a lot had changed, my build was slightly more muscular, not quite Jacob muscular but there was definite definition there. I was a tiny bit taller too, again not quite Jacob height, but I wouldn't have to stand on my tiptoes as much to kiss him. I bit my lip at that thought and saw my cheeks flush a rosy pink colour. The things the thought of that boy…no man did to me and it had only been one day. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I went to leave my second room. Jacob was perched on the end of my bed looking every bit the epitome of a Greek god. He smiled as he saw me and stood up holding his hand out to me. I grinned back at him and took hold, revealing in the feeling of my small hand in his.

We made our way downstairs, the scent of bacon, hash browns and toast making our mouths water.

"Well, well look who finally made it out of bed" Uncle Emmett laughed his booming laugh. I picked the nearest thing to me up and threw it at his head, thankfully it was just a cushion and not one of Esme's prize vases. He caught it effortlessly and waggled his eyebrows at me. Rolling my eyes, I pulled Jake into the kitchen where two plates of breakfast were sat waiting on the table.

"Good morning dear" Grandma Esme smiled pulling me into a hug. Normally I loved my grandma's hugs as besides Jake's and my mom's they always made me feel better, but this time I had to hold my breath as not to be sick. She pulled away and kissed my forehead before ushering me towards the table. Jacob being the wolf he was had already devoured his first plate and was now eating seconds. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh and picked my fork up to begin digging into my own plate.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Esme questioned trying to hold back a laugh as she watched Jacob eat.

"I'm going to take Ness to see the pack now that she's one of us and then I think Carlisle is going to give us the test results" Jake replied nonchalantly. I picked at my breakfast suddenly not hungry as that feeling of dread once again entered my stomach. Normally I was quite confident, but over the last day that had change and I suddenly felt shy. The other reason I wasn't looking forward to today was its my birthday, the day officially turn eight, but we were celebrating it as my eighteenth.

"Don't forget we have the party tonight, so she better come back in one piece" My grandma chuckled as she pointed a wooden spoon at Jake.

"Yes Madam" Jake gave her a salute before wolfing down the rest of his breakfast. I took a couple of deep breaths and pushed all worrying thoughts a side, so that I could eat some of my breakfast. Roughly an hour later after Jacob had finished my breakfast for me, we were on our way to the reservation. Jacob had decided to drive rather run; I think to give me a bit of time to get all the worry out of my system before I met the pack. He had phoned Seth before we set off, telling him to get the pack together and meet us at first beach. It was unusually sunny for Forks and meant that my family couldn't come with us.

A few years after the whole debacle with the volturi, the wolves and the Cullens re-visited their treaty and agreed that my family were allowed on the reservation. It made life a lot easier especially if Jacob was at work and I needed dropping of at his house for our weekly sleepovers. Jacob laced his fingers through mine and gave them a small squeeze drawing me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him, noticing that his forehead creased with thought. I didn't want to bug him, so I turned to look out of the windscreen and saw that we were nearly at the beach. I expected my worry to paralyse me and make me throw a fit, but I felt oddly calm.

Jake pulled into parking spot and switched the ignition off. We sat in silence for a few moments before he leaned over the Rabbit's centre console and pulled me in for a kiss. Yes, Jake still had the rabbit and yes it was falling apart. Dad had offered to by him a new car, but it was too nostalgic for Jake and he loved being able to fix it. Jake's lips pressed against mine softly at first but gradually getting more urgent. He placed a hand on my cheek as I ran mine through his hair. This was never going to get boring, I thought to myself. Jacob pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, panting.

"God, I love doing that" He breathed, his breathe fanning my face.

"Me too" I gave a small chuckle still trying to gain some air back in my lungs. He literally took my breath away. He kissed me again and that's when I heard the eruption of howls. I pulled away to look towards the beach and noticed that the whole pack was now gracing the sand. A bonfire had already been built and was now lit up with an array of orange and red flames. My cheeks must have been the same colour because Jake chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek before getting out of the car and opening my door for me. He helped me out of the rabbit and quickly locked it before placing an arm around my shoulder. I slipped my arm around his waist and looked up at him. I was just now realising that he was actually wearing a shirt, a dark forest green colour that really stood out against his skin. His usual jean cut offs cladded his legs and his feet placed in some converse. Damn, did he look good. I bit my lip and looked up at his face to see that he was grinning. I frowned and realised that I had placed my hand under his shirt. My cheeks were on fire again and I looked towards the wolves. Everyone was here, the wolves and their Imprints, the elders and some of the kids. Even my Grandpa Charlie was here with his wife Sue. Yes, Charlie did marry Sue Clearwater, it was a small ceremony with just us wolves and my family. About a year later Charlie phased and became one of the pack…Wait! If my grandpa phased does that mean that the gene missed a generation and could be the reason I phased. How had I missed this?

"NESS!" I heard the voice of my female best friend before she barrelled into me for a hug. Skye Adams another female wolf and imprint of one Seth Clearwater. She was originally part of a Pack from London, but her family moved to forks almost a year ago. She was 5ft 1 with bright auburn hair, emerald green eyes and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. We met while I was out hunting with Jake, she was lost and looking for a way back to town. We offered to help and a year later here we are.

"Geez Skye warn me next time" I laughed hugging her back.

"Should pay more attention" She pulled back and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at her. Her joyfulness was infectious and would cheer even the grumpiest of people up.

"I'm just going to talk to Dad and Charlie" Jake whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead. I nodded and watched as he wandered over to where Charlie and Billy were standing. Yes, I know another confusing moment huh? You see Billy also phased the same time as Charlie, which was a little bit shocking, but it gave him a new lease on life, he was able to walk now and in his own words 'not have to rely on anybody else'. I turned back to Skye to see she was glowing with pride.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, you finally told him them" If her smile got any bigger her face would crack.

"Told who what?" I feigned confusion.

"Oh, come on Ness" She sighed frustratedly. I bit my lip holding back my laugh. She was so easy to wind up, but that just made it even more fun.

"Uh, fine yes I told him" I blushed my cheeks feeling hotter than normal. She squealed causing everyone to look in our direction. My cheeks grew hotter and Sky just laughed.

"I'm happy for you Ness really" She giggled and pulled me over to where Seth was sitting. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the Pack Ness" he whispered. Now besides my family and Jacob, Seth was the only other one to know that I was a wolf. The others who were phased at that moment will have heard another voice in their head but wouldn't have guessed who it was.

"Thanks, Seth" I hugged him back. He may be my uncle in law, but I always thought of him as a brother.

"Okay, Clearwater paws off my woman" I heard Jacob chuckle behind me.

"Okay, Okay can't a guy hug his friend?" Seth chuckled pulling away from me and throwing an arm around Skye.

"Sure, Sure" Jake mumbled mirroring his move and placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek and running my thumb under his eye. This wasn't unusual for us as I used to do this when I was a lot smaller. He placed his hand over mine and nodded.

"I'm good" He smiled, leaning down and kissing my cheek. I felt my blush return and my teeth found my lip once again.

"Well ladies gents and children, we have a few announcements to make" Billy's booming voice sounded over the roar of the fire. We all turned to face him, Jake pulling me more securely into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his pine scent.

"First and foremost, Happy Birthday Ness, we'll all be at the party later" Billy winked at me and grinned. I smiled back at him and chuckled.

"Thankyou Billy and Esme has been cooking all day so there'll be enough food for everyone" I laughed as the wolves cheered and howled.

"Thanks for that Ness, moving on my daughter Racheal has some news" He turned to her beaming. Racheal was Paul's imprint and Jacob's sister. We got on well and always went to each other if we had a problem. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm Pregnant" She rushed out so fast, I almost didn't catch what she was saying, but the eruption of cheers and howls confirmed it. Billy looked like the proud grandfather, Paul beamed with pride and Racheal was glowing. She was passed around the circle, each member of the pack hugging her and passing on their congratulations.

"Congratulations Rach this is amazing" Jacob pulled his sister into a hug. "If mom was here, she'd be over the moon"

"Thanks, little bro" She sniffled hugging him back. She pulled away from him and turned to me.

"Congratulations Racheal" I smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Ness….so your next right?" She chuckled as I froze. "I'm joking Ness" I relaxed and shook my head.

"Not funny Rach" she winked at me and went to sit next to Paul. Jacob pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know she might not be wrong" I raised an eyebrow at him as he grinned.

"Jake we've only been together properly for one day, let's not think about that yet please" I gave him the puppy eyes and he nodded laughing.

"Okay, maybe one day in the future" I nodded I could agree with that. It wasn't that I didn't want kids, it was more I was scare because of what mom went through. Jacob rubbed soothing circles into my hip with his thumb.

"and for the Final announcement, we have a new member of the pack to welcome" My heart thudded erratically in my chest and I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me. I was in full panic mode now, my brain overrun with worrying thoughts.

"She recently phased and is now one of us" Billy beamed. "Welcome to the pack…. Renesmee Cullen our new member and Alpha Female" The eyes of the pack fell on me and a few moments passed before the cheers and howls started once again.

"I told you so" Jake whispered in my ear before pulling my chin up so he could kiss me. I fell into the kiss my mouth moving perfectly with his. The cheers and howls got louder as Jacob kissed me, signalling that they were okay with this. Then it hit me like a freight train, the words bouncing around my mind like a ping pong ball. I pulled away from Jake and looked up at him confused. I understood that he was the Alpha and he was technically in charge of the pack, but me his Alpha female? He's eyes studied mine listening to each thought as I projected it onto him.

"Yes Ness, when I imprinted on you we had a connection and now that connection has changed, because we see each other differently" He took a breath before continuing "as you now see me as more than a friend and I the same with you, you became my Alpha Female and I wouldn't have it any other way" He smiled running a thumb over my bottom lip. I let myself process what he was saying before I replied. It took a few moments, but then I realised that this meant Jacob wasn't going anywhere, that we're meant for each other and fate had brought us together.

"That's exactly it Ness" Jacob smiled showing his teeth, his eyes glistening.

"I love you Jake" I whispered leaning up, so my lips ghosted over his.

"I love you too Ness, so much" He pressed his lips against mine and I felt it again, another spark, another shift in the imprint. Only this time it didn't scare me, it made me feel protected, loved, confident. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me as his arms tightened around my waist. Jake was my Alpha and I was his Alpha Female, we were connected. I sighed into the kiss. My life had changed, and I was now realising, that I had changed for the better.

**Nawww I love these two. Please Read and Review and I'm currenly working on the next few chapters for this story. I have a good I dea of where I want it to go and what I want to happen. Hope you guys like it :) **


	5. Pushing the limit

**Two Chapters in two days, whoa I'm on a roll. As usual I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does :)  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

We spent another hour or so with the wolves before heading back to the Cullen house to see Carlisle. I was floating on cloud nine and couldn't believe what had just happened. I was Alpha Female to Jacob's Alpha. Even thinking it gave me that warm fuzzy feeling. Jacob chuckled as he drove down the winding, forest lined roads. He'd not let go of my hand since we left the rez, wanting to hear every thought going through my head. About ten minutes away from home, Jake pulled into a secluded part of the forest, before switching the engine off. I frowned.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked turning to him.

"I wanted to give you your present away from prying eyes" he smiled pulling me in for a quick kiss, then turning to rummage around in the driver's door pocket.

"Jake you didn't have too" I sighed, I had told him I didn't want anything from him, just him being around was enough.

"I wanted to" He replied, fishing a small brown bag out of the door. He handed into to me and I took it opening it slightly, before reaching in and pulling the present out. It was a delicate silver chain, with a wood carved russet wolf pendant. My eyes welled up; it was beautiful.

"Crap, you don't like it" Jake panicked.

"No, No Jake it's beautiful, did you make this?" I looked up at him through wet eyes. He nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I made it before you phased" He smiled a small smile. I carefully placed the pendant back in the bag and climbed over onto his lap, my knees either side of his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love it Jake, it really is beautiful" I said into the side of his neck as his arms wrapped around me.

"Happy Birthday Ness" He whispered. I pulled back and gazed into those chocolate brown pools. My eyes flickered to his lips before I leant forward and kissed him, it took a second for him to respond, but when he did, he kissed me back with so much passion. I ran my fingers through his cropped black hair, tugging slightly. He ran a hand up into my hair, leaving the other at my waist. My mind was taking me elsewhere, but I had to be rational. Jake and I had only been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for a day and now would not be the time to mate. Yes, it was natural between wolves when they found their soulmate, but we were still part human. I felt Jacob nod as I projected my thoughts onto him, telling me that he understood, but that didn't stop us from having a make out session. As our lips moved together everything felt so right and like it was falling into place. Jacob moved his other hand from my waist to my cheek as he pulled away and rested our foreheads together, giving us both a chance to breathe.

"Wow" he gasped as he lifted his head and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah" I breathlessly chuckled. We sat there for another few minutes before Jacob decided that we needed to head back to the house. I climbed back into my seat and held onto my pendant as Jake started the car. A few minutes later we were driving down the path towards the house. As we pulled up, I noticed that the garage was open.

"That's strange" I opened my door confused.

"Very, blondie normally shuts the garage when she's done" He muttered equally as confused. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked towards the garage. All the cars were still in their rightful places, Carlisle's Mercedes, Rosalie's Corvette, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, Dad's Volvo and Mom's Ferrari. But next to them sat a brand-new sleek silver Aston Martin DB9 complete with a gigantic navy-blue bow. I wandered around the car confused, this definitely wasn't here this morning.

"SURPRISE!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as my family appeared out of nowhere, the sunlight making their skin sparkle like diamonds. I placed my hand on my heart as it fought to break out of my chest. Jacob walked over to stand in front of me.

"Ness?" He sounded worried.

"I'm okay, just made me jump" I breathed, my eyes flickering to my family "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's your birthday present, couldn't have you driving round it that Mini any longer" Emmett grinned as he hid behind rose. He knew I loved my little Mini Cooper S in starlight blue, it was a car the Jake and I had rebuilt, and it became my daily run about.

"Not nice Em" I glared at him as he laughed.

"He is right though, this is for you ness" Dad smiled as he threw me the key which I caught effortlessly. I stared down at the key which held a personalised Aston Martin key ring, the metal felt alien against my skin.

"Happy Birthday my little girl" Mom and Dad smiled as they both pulled me into a hug. I held my breath as I hugged them back, my eyes beginning to water.

"This is amazing thankyou" My voice cracked as I went and hugged the rest of my family.

"Your party outfit is laid on your bed Ness" Alice smiled her beaming smile at me. I smiled back and headed into the house with Jake in tow. We made our way upstairs and into my room and sure enough there was a deep burgundy red dress laid out on my bed. It was knee length and strapless with cut outs on the side. At the foot of the bed sat a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps, I would recognise that red sole anywhere. I bit my lip as I placed my new car key and pendant on the bed next to the dress before turning to Jake.

"Well I best go and get changed myself" He smiled, running a hand through his hair. I nodded and went to wrap my arms around his waist. "I know you didn't want a party Ness but please just try and enjoy it, Alice has put a lot of hard work into this" He kissed my forehead.

"I know and I'll try, now go I need to change" I sighed as I pushed him out the door. He stole a quick kiss before heading into one of the spare rooms that he sometimes stayed in. I stripped out of my tank top and shorts and rifled through my under-wear draw. I settled on a simple black bra with matching pants. After a quick shower I dried my hair and let it fall in its natural curls, then applied a small amount of makeup, just some eyeliner and mascara to define my eyes. Now it was time for the dress, thankfully it had a zip up the side, so I didn't need help putting it on. I squeezed myself into the dress and zipped it up before placing my feet in the Louboutins. Glancing in the mirror, I saw a stranger looking back at me. She looked beautiful with her fiery hair and defined brown eyes. The dress accentuated every curve and the shoes made her legs look supermodel long.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven" I turned to see Jake leant in my doorway, now dressed in a navy-blue button up shirt, some nice dark jeans and black dress shoes.

"That was just plain cheesy Mr. Black" I grinned as he walked towards me.

"True though" He smiled his jacoby smile, as he placed his hands on my hips. My arms automatically circled his neck, it felt so natural. The great thing about these shoes was he didn't have to lean down too much to kiss me. His lips met mine with a gentle pressure, that gradually got deeper as the minutes went on. Before I knew it, Jake had me pressed up against the wall by my door, his lips making their way down my neck. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning, I mean there was 8 other vampires in the house and they did not need to hear what was going on, though to be perfectly honest I had to put up with hearing them every night for the last 8 years. I was brought back to the present by Jake lightly biting my shoulder and working his way back up my neck before he pressed his lips to mine again. It took all my will power to push him back a little confusion crossing his face.

"We need to see Carlisle" I breathed feeling my face flush. He swallowed and nodded.

"Okay" He rasped. Well it was good to know I had the same effect on him as he did on me. He stepped back and let me straighten my dress.

After composing ourselves we made our way to Grandpa's office. I took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door. Carlisle was sat behind his desk going over some paperwork, looking up at the door as we walked in.

"Take a seat" he waved his hand towards two chairs Infront of his desk.

"So, what's the verdict Doc" Jacob took hold of my hand as he spoke, rubbing circles in the back of it with his thumb.

"Well from the test results, it seems like you had a dormant gene Renesmee and your little play fight with Emmett woke it up, however I don't understand where it came from as your mother never had it" He leant back in his chair as he looked at me, those golden eyes calculating.

"Could it have skipped a generation? I mean Grandpa Charlie phased a year ago and no one knew he was a wolf" I suggested thinking back to my little epiphany. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and leaned over his desk to write a few notes down.

"It is very possible and that would explain why it didn't affect your mother" He said thoughtfully "We're going to have to monitor you closely as the vampire and shifter sides might start fighting and causing you some serious problems. Now I'm hoping that won't be the case and they'll work it out civilly but on the occasion that they don't we'll have to put you in an induced coma" I swallowed the lump in my throat, what started off as okay turned to bad very quickly. Jake squeezed my hand causing my eyes to switch from my Grandpa to him. His eyes were filled with worry but also hopefulness.

"Do we know when it might happen?" Jake asked.

"It's not definite but we could be looking at some time in the next year" Carlisle replied he voice full of sorrow. I was his only Grand daughter and if the two sides decided to cause a riot within my body it could be bad news. I had faith in him though and the belief that he would do everything in his power to help me.

"So, we have time" Jake nodded to himself. I was still in a small state of shock as the realisation of what was to come hit me. I was basically a ticking time bomb, that could go off at any given moment.

"Renesmee?" I lifted my head to look at my grandfather "Let's not dwell on what is to come okay? Now come on we have a birthday to celebrate" He smiled at me, before standing up and making his way around the desk. I took his outstretched hand and stood carefully trying to balance on my heels.

"I guess we should see what Alice has been up to" I gave him a small smile and a hug. He hugged me back and made his way downstairs giving me a moment with Jake. Jacob stood and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my head.

"We'll figure things out Ness, I've only just got you there's no way I'm losing you" He muttered tightening his arms around me.

"Don't worry Jake I'm not going anywhere" I said defiantly. I was not about to let the two sides of me take me away from Jake or my family. We stood there for another couple of minutes before making our way downstairs.

The living room was decorated from head to toe in navy-blue banners and ivory flowers. To one side sat a table with a three tiered elaborately decorated cake sat atop it, surrounding the cake were delicately wrapped presents. Alice one again had out done herself. I searched around the room for her, trying to spot that short brown pixie cut and wide smile amongst the wolves. I found her by the kitchen door and as my eyes met her, she beamed.

"Thankyou" I whispered a smile gracing my lips. She winked at me and ducked into the kitchen, no doubt where the rest of my family resided. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we made our way downstairs towards the pack. They all pulled me into a hug and wished me happy birthday. Skye was one of the last to yank me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday bestie" She squealed so loud I'm pretty sure the whole of Canada heard her.

"Thanks Skye" I giggled as she dragged me outside. Alice had managed to turn the back garden into a makeshift club. The grass was covered by a false dancefloor complete with a DJ booth at one end, which looked to be manned by Jasper. Off to one side stood a small bar with Emmett pretending to make a cocktail and throw the shaker around. I stood and looked around in awe, Alice really had pulled out all the stops.

"Your welcome" She whispered in my ear making me jump. I turned to her and hugged her burying my head in her shoulder as my eyes welled up. "No, no don't start crying Ness, just enjoy yourself, I have permission from your dad for you to drink, so go and dance the night away" She pushed me back slightly and grinned mischievously. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"What would I do without you" I hiccupped and hugged her once more before heading over to the bar where Skye, Seth and Jake were. Emmett placed a cocktail in front of me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry ness its perfectly safe" He winked at me and went back to throwing the shaker around. I sniffed at the drink before taking a small sip to find that it was a simple violet gin and lemonade.

"So, Ness are we getting drunk tonight or what?" Skye grinned as she sipped her drink.

"Are you sure you're not drunk already?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, you know it takes a lot for us wolves to get drunk" she placed her drink on the bar and posed like a superhero before bursting into a fit of giggles. I joined in, to the point where my stomach hurt, and my eyes were watering. Esme and Mom had started bringing the food out and placing it on a table the opposite side to where we were. Of course, most of the wolves were hanging around like hyenas waiting for the food to be unwrapped. At this point jasper had started playing the music and some guests had made their way onto the dancefloor. I sipped at my drink feeling the liquid run down my throat leaving a slight burn on its journey, I frowned at the burn and raised my eyebrow at Emmett. He shrugged and carried on making drinks. Now I had never drunk before, so the term light weight did kind of apply to me. I was three quarters of the way down my drink when a russet had appeared in front of my face and I looked up to gaze into the deep brown eyes that I loved so much.

"Care to dance" Jacob grinned placing his beer down on the bar. I sat my drink next to his before taking his hand.

"I'd love to" I replied almost seductively. Now I know I've only had one drink but for some reason I felt really confident and sexy. Jacob led me onto the dancefloor and placed his hands on my hips as I placed my arms around his neck. Jasper has started of with a dance track and shifted into a slower song. I gazed into Jacob's eyes as we slow danced feeling every beat of the song through our feet. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, before taking my hands from behind his neck and spinning me in a circle. I giggled as he pulled me back to him.

"Ness finish this and I'll get you another one" Skye interrupted our moment by thrusting my drink in my face. I rolled my eyes and downed the liquid before handing the glass back, she grinned and ran back to the bar to get a refill.

"I worry about that girl" Jake chuckled pulling me back to him. I had only had one drink, but I think Emmett must've added something to it so that I could get drunk as I felt slightly lightheaded. I focused on Jake's face and felt an overwhelming feeling of love.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" I asked feeling really giddy, my cheeks turning a bright red.

"Ness are you okay?" Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"I feel a bit giddy, but I think Emmett must've done something to my drink so that I could get drunk" Jake raised his head to look at Emmett, who shrugged and grinned. Jake roll his eyes and pulled me off the dancefloor to sit on the stairs.

"Yep he's definitely done something" Jake sighed brushing some hair behind my ear. I frowned at his sigh and moved closer to him.

"I'm fine Jake honestly" I kissed his check and rested my head on his shoulder. I watched as Skye and Seth danced with each other a little too closely and intimately. The other wolves were all either eating, drinking or dancing but mainly having a good time. A few moments later another drink appeared in front of my face but this time it was my mom handing it to me.

"Don't worry this is a gin and lemonade but not with Emmett's special ingredient" she rolled her eyes. "It seems by putting more alcohol in it you get drunk quicker without the speed healing burning it all off" she glared over at Emmett.

I smiled up at her and took the drink and took a small sip. This time there was no burn and I could taste the sweetness of the lemonade.

"Thanks Mom" I hugged her as she sat next to me. Jake kept a protective arm around my waist but loosened it a little as I hugged my mom.

"Let's just watch what you drink from now on okay?" She gave Jake a motherly look and he nodded before grinning at her.

"I'll look after her Bells you know that" he pulled me into his side and kissed my forehead as I slowly sipped my drink.

"Jake let's go dance again please" I pleaded with him, handing my drink to my mother and dragging him onto the dancefloor. Jasper had changed the track to a more upbeat song meaning that we didn't have to dance wrapped in each other's arms, I mean don't get me wrong I loved being in Jacobs arms but sometimes we need to let loose and have fun. Jake spun me in a circle, pulling me back to him and laughing. We spent a good few hours dancing, drinking and eating. I was passed around most of the pack, before I eventually ended back in Jake's arms. Jasper was playing another slow song, so he had wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Somebody's jealous" I slurred placing my arms around his neck and grinning up at him, by this point I had, had quite a lot to drink and was fairly tipsy.

"You're my girl and I didn't like the way some of them were looking at you" He growled keeping a watchful eye over the other wolves. I will admit one of the younger wolves Daniel had got a little bit handsy, but Dad had very quickly put a stop to that.

"I can take care of myself Jake" I pouted sticking my bottom lip out. He swallowed trying to keep the protective mask in place.

"I know Ness, I just can't help but worry" He ran a thumb over my lip before placing his hand on my cheek. My head lolled to one side leaning into that warm hand. I saw a small flash across his face, so I knew I was slowly breaking that armour.

We carried on dancing for another hour before the night drew in, covering the sky it its sparkly blue blanket. The wolves had started to head out, some of them heading off on patrol. After say goodbye to Seth and Skye we made our way inside, heading for the couch in the living room. Jacob pulled me onto his lap as he sat down, making me burst into a fit of giggles. I wasn't fully drunk, but I was very close, so my family decided it was time to end the party and Jacob agreed, I pouted, sighed and tried to get my way but they weren't budging. That's how we ended up here with Jacob basically babysitting while my family cleaned up.

"Jake?" I wrapped my arms around his neck batting my lashes.

"Yes Ness?" He replied surprisingly sober to say he'd drunk the same amount as me.

"Do you love me?" I bit my lip.

"Of course I do with everything I am" He replied confidently, placing his thumb on my lower lip to release it from my teeth. That was one trait that I inherited from my mother the whole biting my lip.

"That's okay then, I love you too" I hiccupped bursting into another fit of giggles.

"I think its time for someone to sleep" Jake stood up placing one arm under my knees and the other around my back, lifting me up bridal style.

"But I'm not tired" I whined once again pouting, I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Now, now Ness don't get grouchy, you need to sleep" Jacob kissed my forehead and began the ascent upstairs. I grumbled all the way to my room, complaining about how I wasn't tired and that he was treating me like a child. He placed me on my bed and kneeled to remove my shoes, which he carefully placed next to the chair. Jake then stood up pulling me up with him, steadying me as I swayed. I could see the hesitation in his eyes as he deliberated whether to remove my dress. I rolled my eyes and fumbled with the zip before pulling it down and letting the dress pool at my feet. So, a few drinks made me quite bold and dampened my inhibitions. Jacob averted his eyes trying to be the gentlemen he was and give me some privacy.

"Ness please put your pyjamas on" His voice was strained.

"What's wrong Jake, don't you want me" I sounded upset, but also not like myself, this was the alcohol talking. He clenched his fists as I ran my hands up his chest to his collar, tugging slightly trying to get him to lean down to my height. He resisted at first before loosing his composure and pressing his lips to mine. I purred as I increased the pressure digging my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. Jacob was starting to lose his battle of wits as he slowly pushed me onto the bed, gently laying on top of me. I smiled into the kiss and started running my hands down his back flexing them as I went. However as soon as we started it ended when I felt a cold rush of air wash over my body. Frowning I sat up and looked around my room before resting my eyes on the chair where Jake now resided.

"I can't do this Nessie, not like this" He swallowed trying to regain his breath. I grabbed my soft light grey blanket and covered myself with it, feeling suddenly exposed. Had I done something wrong?

"No baby you didn't do anything wrong" He sighed making his way back over to the bed, kneeling at the side of it. "I'm not going to take advantage of you Ness, one you're drunk and two I want you to be absolutely sure before we do anything. Ness we've only been together for a day" He picked my hand up and kissed the back of it, his brown eyes searching mine.

"You're right, I'm sorry" I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. I wasn't crying because he rejected me, it was more to do with me nearly making Jake do something he didn't want to.

"Believe me Ness I want to" He smiled a small smile "but not like this" he brushed some hair behind my ear, and I pressed my cheek into his palm.

"I love you Jake" I whispered a lone tear escaping the corner of my eye.

"I love you too Ness" He smiled pressing a quick kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Now come on get some sleep, you shouldn't have a hangover in the morning but I can't be too certain" I nodded and proceeded to lay on my side as Jake covered me with the blanket, he then lay down behind me wrapping a protective arm around my waste. I drifted off to sleep knowing that not only was the party a success, but that Jake still loved me even though I acted like a child when drunk. What did I do to deserve a guy like this?

* * *

**Aww Jake's such a gentleman, bless him. Let me know what you think :) don't forget to read, review and keep your eye out for a new chapter. Guys I need a beat reader cause as you've probably noticed I make a lot of mistakes, so if you want to help me feel free to send me a PM :) **


	6. Keep your enemies close

**WOOO! Chapter 5 here we go! **

CHAPTER 5

I groaned as the sun streamed through the curtains, pulling the blanket over my head. I had one hell of a hangover and was currently regretting every drink I had at the party. The events of last night came flooding back to me in waves and I shuddered as the last memory hit me. Did I really hit on Jake like that? I groaned again and rolled onto my stomach hiding my face in the pillows, I felt so ashamed of myself. I must have been laid there for a good ten minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Go away" I grumbled "Let me suffer in peace" I heard a bell-like chuckle and turned my head to see who it was. It took a few seconds for my vision to clear, then my Aunt Alice came into view.

"Someone's feeling a bit worse for wear this morning" She bit back a smile as she placed a tray on my bedside table.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to get hungover" I groaned carefully sitting up, keeping the blanket wrapped round me like a cocoon.

"Carlisle said that your human side decided to act front and centre last night and the other two went into hiding" Alice chuckled again. "It'll pass Ness. I brought some aspirin and water for the time being and you have a visitor downstairs when your feeling up to it" She placed a quick kiss on my forehead before dancing out of my room. I sighed and reached over to pick the tablets and water up. I placed the small capsules on my tongue before taking a huge gulp of liquid. Placing the glass back on the tray I noticed a small folded piece of paper with my name written on it. I frowned and picked it up examining the writing closer. It was Jake's handwriting. Slowly but carefully I unfolded the note to reveal more of Jake's writing.

_Ness,_

_I apologise for not being there when you woke up, but I had to go. Seth called and said we had a situation with a non-Cullen vampire crossing the treaty line. I hope you're okay this morning and don't have too much of a headache. I'll see you later baby when I've sorted this situation out._

_I love You_

_Jacob _

I held the note to my chest as the tears began to fall, I really did not deserve such a kind, caring boyfriend. I sat there for another half hour before making the decision to crawl out of bed. I placed Jacob's note in my memory box along with countless other little notes he left me. I showered quickly before wrapping a towel around my body and walking into my closet. I decided on a simple yet comfortable look today with some dark skinny jeans, a white v neck shirt and some converse. I had countless numbers of heels but only ever wore them for special occasions much to Alice's dismay. Slowly I got dressed the pounding in my head still there but not as obvious. It was time to face who ever had come to see me. I sighed and headed downstairs taking each step carefully as I still felt a little woozy. A strong sickly-sweet smell mixed with rain hit my nose and I tried my hardest not to gag. Who on earth was here? I made my way down the rest of the stairs and finally stepped foot in the living room to find my worst nightmare laughing with my Dad. Nahuel. I hated him. I hated him with a passion. You see a few years ago on my 5th birthday he came to visit, at this point I was just starting to discover my feelings for Jake. He declared that he was in love with me and that when I came of age, he was going to ask me to marry him. That sent Jacob crazy and a massive fight ensued. Emmett had to pull Jake off Nahuel before he killed him. To be perfectly honest I wish he had, as every year he came back declaring the same thing. Mom hated his guts, but Dad loved him which caused them to argue. They fought through it and had come to an understanding and agreed with me that I wasn't going anywhere with him. This was all before I had phased, and I was seriously hoping that would put him off this silly mission. I scanned the room hoping that Jake would be there but found nothing.

"Ness there you are" My Grandma Esme smiled walking over to me and pulled me into a hug "Play nice" she whispered in my ear.

"I will if he does" I growled quietly, Nahuel's eyes meeting mine. He smiled at me he lips curling into a smirk. I rolled my eyes and went to sit with my mom on the piano bench. She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Ah my dear Renesmee, looking more and more beautiful every day" He purred making me shiver. Mom wrapped her arm around me tighter.

"Nahuel What are you doing here?" I replied through gritted teeth. He chuckled.

"You know why I'm here Renesmee" His eyes gleamed with smugness. Nahuel started to speak again when he caught my scent, his eyes darting around the room trying to single it out before falling back on me.

"Renesmee why do you smell like dog?" he sounded repulsed, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way leech" Jake's voice cut through the tension like a serrated knife. My eyes darted to him and I couldn't help the warm feeling or smile crossing my face. He was shirtless like he normally was when he had phased but this time, I was starting to really notice his body, the way his abs dipped when he breathed, the way his biceps flexed as he crossed his arms. I heard my dad cough bringing me out of my ogling.

_Sorry Dad _I blushed my cheeks filling with a deep red colour.

"GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Nahuel yelled anger crossing his features. Jake moved to stand between me and Nahuel, his Alpha male protectiveness kicking in.

"Nahuel Calm down" my dad growled standing in front of him.

"No Edward" He sneered "I won't calm down, I've been saying Renesmee is mine for the last three years and this happens" He snapped waving his hand at Jake.

"I never agreed to that Nahuel and Jacob has always been here for me, it was my own decision" I snapped, side stepping around Jacob to face him, my hands shaking with anger. He glared at me.

"So, you think you can throw me aside like some newspaper" He growled inching towards me. My shaking became more obvious and from the look on Nahuel's face my eyes had just turned red.

"Ness, baby calm down" Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder turning me to face him. He put a finger under my chin making me look at him. "Ness, I know the Alpha voice doesn't work on you with you being the Alpha female but please baby just calm down" He pleaded with me, as a closed my eyes taking in a few deep breathes. The shaking died down to a stop a few seconds later and I opened my eyes to look back up at Jake.

"There's my Nessie" He smiled leaning down to kiss my cheek. I moved forward wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my forehead on his chest.

"Alpha Female? What the hell is going on?" Nahuel was getting increasingly more annoyed and I turned my head to seem Emmett and Jasper making their way towards him.

"You can smell the change in my scent Nahuel, I'm different now" I calmly explained not moving from Jake.

"You're a Shifter?" he seethed.

"Yes" I replied a slight smirk gracing my features.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" He roared at my father lashing out. Dad caught his hand a mere inch away from his face.

"This happened because its in her DNA and I love her because she's my daughter" Dad spat twisting his hand back till it popped. "Now get out of my house before I throw you out".

"This isn't the last you've seen of me; I will be back for her whether you like it or not" Nahuel growled before he ran out of the house into the forest. The tension was thick in the house after that little spat. We were all worried that Nahuel would come back for me and not stop until he did.

I gripped Jacob's arms once again burying my face in his chest. I was terrified and I pretty sure that Jacob could feel it.

"Don't worry Renesmee we won't let him harm you" Jasper said coolly his face void of any emotion. Jake's arms tightened around me as I drew in a few deep breaths. I was majorly worried now and I could feel my whole body start to shake again.

"Ness why don't we go for a run" Jacob suggested pushing me back slightly so he could gauge my reaction. I nodded and turned towards the door, watching as my family moved to one side and began talking, probably figuring out a way to keep Nahuel from getting me. Jake followed me outside, taking my hand as we wandered towards the tree line. We stopped by a large old oak tree so that we could stash our clothes as we phased. He turned his back to me to give me some privacy.

"Jake?" I whispered waiting for him to turn back around.

"What's wrong Ness?" he turned to look at me worry plastered across his features.

"Why do you turn away from me to change?" I asked partly curious, wrapping my arms around me suddenly feeling insecure. He looked at me biting his lip, visibly gulping before he spoke.

"Ness your dad would kill me if I saw you like that before…. look I'm nothing if not a gentleman and It's not very polite" He rushed out so quickly I almost didn't hear him. I raised an eyebrow at him showing that I wasn't very convinced with his answer.

"Okay" I sighed dropping the subject, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be truthful with me. Turning to head behind a tree, I felt Jake grip my arm.

"Ness don't be like that, it's like I said, I want you I really do just not until we're both ready" He pulled me into a hug, his voice sincere and definite. I hadn't really thought of it that way and just put it down to my 'teenage' hormones.

"I'm sorry Jake" I muttered into his chest. He lifted my head so that I could look at him.

"just give us both some time okay?" He smiled and I nodded pushing him away playfully then dashing behind a tree so that I could phase. A few seconds later I appeared from behind the tree to find Jacob gone.

_Jake? _I thought. I sniffed the ground finding that his scent was still lingering where he was previously stood. _Jake this isn't funny _I huffed turning around in a circle trying to figure out where he had gone. I heard rustling off to my left side, my ears pricking up at the sound. Cautiously I trotted over to the sound keeping my senses alert. Obviously not too alert as the next second I had been pinned by a large russet wolf who was grinning wolfishly at me.

_Pinned Ya _He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

_Did you just quote 'The Lion King' at me? _I kicked him off me, rolling to my feet and shaking the muck off my fur. He trotted back over to me and nudged my muzzle.

_Yep _He chuckled, batting me with his paw then crouching with his head by his front paws and he is butt in the air his tail wagging. I gave him the wolf version of an eyebrow raise before knocking him over and trotting off into the wood. Giving him a few seconds to start following me, I dug my claws into the dirt and ran. The wind flew through my fur, the tree a blur of dark brown and green.

_Not fair Ness _I heard him growl. Laughing I pushed my self to run faster, revealing in the smell of pine. Yes, I was smaller than Jake but that gave me a slight advantage in the fact that I was quicker. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had caught up and was now running level with me, meaning I had probably slowed down at some point. I huffed and dug my claws into the earth harder, using that strength to move my legs faster. I heard Jake howl behind me, but I kept running, I had no idea where we were going but I was just enjoying the wind in my fur.

_Ness Slow down we've got a problem _Jacob's frantic voice burst into my head. I slowed down to a stop turning to see where he was.

_What's going o—_I felt something connect with my side before I could finish that thought. The force had pushed me to one side knocking me off my feet and causing me to roll. I grunted as I came to a stop, the wind knocked out of me. Trying to stand I yelped in pain, taking a quick scan of my body I noticed that my front right leg was broken.

_NESS! _Jake once again yelled in my head.

_JAKE! HELP! _I screamed back looking around frantically, trying to find out what had hit me.

"Well, well not so strong now are you Renesmee" I lifted my head at the voice, finding Nahuel leant against the trunk of a fallen tree. Growling I tried to stand again, holding my paw close to me.

"I don't know why you bother; I'll just knock you off your feet again" He chuckled darkly. I growled again a 'try it and I'll rip you apart growl'. I didn't know how far away from the house we were, but I hope to god that Dad could hear us.

_What do you want? _I projected my thought on to him. That was one thing that had surprised me when I phased. I had kept my power and right now it was very useful.

"I told you Renesmee… I want you" He took a step toward me. I growled at him again making sure to bare my teeth.

_BACK OFF! _As the thought left my head, a sandy coloured streak attacked him from behind, throwing him roughly 10 feet away from us.

_NESS! Are you okay? _Seth ran over to me letting me use his side as a support.

_I'm okay, thankyou Seth _I nudged his nose with mine. _Where's Jake? _

_He's on his way, Nahuel seems to have backup _He growled watching as Nahuel picked himself up, dusting off bits of leaves and dirt.

_Seth, I don't like this _I shrank back into his side my leg starting to really hurt, the pain making me feel dizzy.

_Ness Stay with me, I'll get you out of here _Seth took my weight on his side trying to keep me up right. A piercing laugh echoed through the forest.

"You wolves are so pathetic, I will have what's mine" Nahuel started making his way over to us slowly, almost like he was stalking us. Seth growled out him making sure that he was stood in front of me.

_Seth be careful _I warned him. The difference between Nahuel and I…well when I was half vampire…is that he's venomous. I whimpered watching as Seth and Nahuel circled each other, snarling and baring their teeth.

_Ness where are you? _Another voice made its way into my head, it sounded female. _Ness answer me! _From the yelling I could tell that it was Skye.

_Skye we're in the forest, I'm not sure where _I panicked watching as the sandy wolf pounced catching Nahuel off guard. He snapped out him catching his arm. Nahuel screeched and tore his arm away from Seth throwing him to one side.

_We're on our way hang tight kid _Skye growled. I limped towards a nearby tree to lean against, I could feel my leg start to heal and it was extremely painful. Seth and Nahuel were still fighting mere metres away from me and it was starting to get more and more violent. Suddenly a grey and white flash barrelled into Nahuel sending him flying into the trees. More and more wolves appeared surrounding him, growling their hackles raised.

_NESS! _Jake made his way over to me and nuzzled my muzzle.

_Jacob, _I whimpered the pain now becoming more and more prominent. He growled when he saw my injury, the hypothetical red mist clouding his vision. He turned his head towards the pack, a low rumble emanating from his chest. The pack seemed to understand and began closing in on Nahuel slowly, like lions hunting their prey.

_We need to get you back to Carlisle can you phase? _Jake muttered. I shook my head, the pain was so great I could hardly concentrate on anything else, only now it wasn't just coming from my paw, it was everywhere almost like scalding hot water had been poured over the entire length of my body. I collapsed with a whimper my breathing becoming erratic.

_CRAP NESS! _Jake yelled his voice panicked. He nudged me trying to get me to stand, but I just howled in agony. Over the pounding of my heart I heard yelps and howls, meaning Nahuel must've managed to overpower some of the wolves and had started running.

_Ness stay with me please _Jake's frantic voice bled through the pounding, but it sounded so far away. I felt my eyes begin to close, giving into the pain. I welcomed the darkness hoping it would be peaceful, less painful. Little did I know how wrong I really was.

**UH OH! that Nahuel is some baaaaad news! So i want to try somethng...before I upload Chapter 6 (which i am currently working on PROMISE!) let's see if we can get 3 reviews on the chapters that are already uploaded and thankyou to the everyone that has reviewed, its nice to see that you guys are liking the story and do want me to write more :) Until next time... **


	7. Pain

**Sooooo...I'm sorry I got major writer's block. However with the situation as it is at the moment I've managed to get back into writing and get this story rolling again and yep we have a bit of POV switching :O, so here is Chapter 6 enjoy :) As usual Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters. **

CHAPTER 6

Pain. That's all I could feel coursing through every nerve, vein, cell of my body. I felt like I was on fire, as if the flames were licking my skin scorching it. Through the darkness I could hear muffled voices, possibly discussing my condition. Was I back home? Was I still in the forest? I didn't know. However underneath the pain and fire I could feel the slight pull of the imprint meaning that Jake was nearby. Jacob. So much had happened to us over the last two days and now I was either unconscious or dead (the former being more likely now that I think about it). I had put that boy through so much, yet he was still here. I tried to focus more on the voices, straining to hear what everyone was saying. It just sounded like a mish mash of noise. I wanted to move, make some sort of sound to let them know I was still here, but I couldn't it was like I was under water and the crushing weight was pinning me down.

**Jacob POV**

The last week had gone from being the best to the worst in a matter of seconds. The moment I scented that good for nothing half-vampire in the Cullen house, I knew there was going to be trouble. Ness made me proud by taking on her wolf with the confidence and poise of an Alpha female, she'd shown strength and control where I couldn't. If it hadn't had been for Seth, we could've been in an entirely different situation, one that didn't hold the existence of the person I hold most dear.

"Jacob you need to eat" Esme place a plate next to me before placing a hand on my shoulder. Ness had been in a coma for nearly a week now and I couldn't bring myself to move from the chair beside her bed. Alice practically forced me to have a shower because 'I was starting to smell more than normal'.

"Thanks Esme" I managed to muster a small smile, never taking my eyes off Ness. I could see the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, a sign that she was still kind of with us. Doc said it could be another week before she woke and that she had to let the two sides battle out who was more dominant. Her family hoped that it would be the vampire in her and well you can guess which side I hoped would win. Carlisle mentioned that her human side would go into hiding and resurface once a side had been decided. I reached forward and took her small hand in mine, it felt lukewarm and the durability of her skin kept fluctuating between diamond hard to sponge soft. Esme must've left the room as all I could smell was summer rain and pine.

"Ness, I don't know if you can hear me but I just want you to know how much I love you and that I will always be here for you" I swallowed trying to hold back the tears, I refused to accept that there was a possibility that Ness might not make it. It was a 1 in 10 chance Doc had said, but I planned on being with her forever, taking her out on more dates, asking her to marry me, all of it.

"She'll wake up Jacob" The soothing voice of one Edward Cullen graced my ears. I lifted my tired eyes to meet his stone-cold face, the perfect poker face.

"You say that like you can guarantee it" I croaked, watching as a few emotions flickered through those deep black irises. None of the Cullens had hunted since the fight, they were too worried about him coming back.

"I can hear her thoughts, she's fighting to get back" He sighed, twisting his wedding ring around his finger. Edward and I never saw eye to eye on anything; Bella, Renesmee, the fact that we were two completely different species, but one thing we did have in common is that we would do anything to protect those that we love.

"Just promise me one thing" He sighed "if the wolf wins, promise me you will take care of her, teach her everything she needs to know".

"You know I will Edward, she's my life it would kill me if anything happened" I stroked my thumb over the back of Ness's hand as I spoke. In a small gesture of comfort Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. Who knew that a wolf and a vampire could eventually be friends, I thought to myself then heard a small chuckle come from Edward?

"It was always inevitable" He smiled crookedly before patting my shoulder and walking out of the door, shutting it with a small click. Turning back to Ness, I pulled the chair closer so that I could rest my head next to our hands, a position that I had grown accustom to over the last week. Shutting my eyes, I drifted off to sleep for what felt like the first time in ages.

**Ness POV**

I felt a warm hand enclose mine, the heat radiating through the skin and warming every nerve. I don't know how long it had been, but I could feel my body begin to sort itself out. I had a feeling that the wolf side had won the raging battle as all vampiric thoughts had dwindled. I could feel the heat of Jake's hand more and was pleased to find that we were now the same temperature. Slowly I could feel the feeling work itself back into my body, every nerve ending sparking as I felt Jacob's thumb run over the back of my hand. All that was left for me to do was to wake up, but it felt like something was stopping me. The pain in my wrist had subsided from where it had broken and healed. I could feel more, so why couldn't I wake up. I felt the warmth leave my side.

_No! Come back! _I shouted in my thoughts hoping that they would've projected.

"He's just gone to take a shower Renesmee, he'll be back" the smooth soothing voice of my father drifted around the room.

_Dad? Why can't I wake up? _I questioned trying to stay calm when I felt terrified.

"You will soon, even though the battle has been won, your body still needs to heal and change" He sighed "it doesn't just happen overnight" I felt him run a hand over my hair.

_It feels like it's been months though _I know I was whining, but I was desperate to wake up to see everyone to let them know I was okay.

"You need to heal Renesmee, I'll let them know you're okay and that your fighting" I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Thanks Dad _I thought a smile to him and a mental hug.

"Just rest now" He kissed my forehead and the cold feeling left my side as he left the room. I concentrated on the changes that had happened to me. I could feel that my skin was a lot less durable and that my senses were slightly more heightened. For instance, I could hear the running water coming from the shower in my bathroom. Knowing full well who was in there I couldn't help but let my mind drift off before I heard a throat clear from downstairs. I chuckled and turned my thoughts back to waking up. I concentrated on sending that spark I felt earlier to every nerve-ending trying to shock them into moving. One of my fingers twitched and I couldn't help but feel a sense of achievement, if only I could move the rest of my limbs. After about 5 minutes I was able to move all the fingers on one hand, but by that point Jacob had finished his shower and I could hear him making his way back to my grandpa's study, which is where I'm assuming I was. My movements stopped at that point as I didn't want to give him too much hope just yet, I mean I had only manged to move my fingers, but it wasn't guaranteed that I would wake up. I had heard them all talking and in hindsight it terrified me, but it made me even more determined to fight and wake up.

**Jacob POV**

Alice had once again forced me to have a shower and I was starting to think she had an ulterior motive, but I let it slide. Ness still hadn't woken up and it was getting harder to leave her. The pack was under strict orders to keep up patrols and let me know if they caught wind of Nahuel anywhere. Edward had told us all that her thoughts were starting to become more and more stable and that there were signs that she was fighting to get back to us. The pack were hopeful and every so often when I phased I heard their thoughts of sympathy, but I couldn't bring myself to join in with that hope just yet. After my shower I had dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading back to Doc's office, he had transformed it into a makeshift hospital room when Bella fell pregnant with Renesmee and it had stayed that way ever since. It had become my home for the past week and the Cullens had been nothing but hospitable. My life had changed so many times over the last 8 years, from imprinting on Ness to her accepting me as more than a best friend. I was ecstatic when she revealed her feelings for me and saved me from the torture of having to tell her about the imprint. The icing on the cake was when she phased for the first time. I was shocked when a pure white wolf stood in front of me, but the feeling of joy overcame me when I realised that the wolf was my ness. Seeing her now tore my heart in two, lying there on a hospital bed unmoving yet still beautiful. I wish there was some way for me to tell her that I was here and that I loved her. Moving over to the bed I once again took her small hand in mine, smiling a little at the fact that her temperature had now settled and was running the same as mine. I gave her hand a small squeeze as I placed myself in the cool plastic chair next to the bed. I felt a light pressure on my fingers and looked towards Renesmee's face frowning. Did I just dream that? I squeezed her hand again, hope filling every pore of my body. The pressure was returned once again, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my russet features.

"Ness?" I asked curiously. Her eyes moved under her lids frantically for about a minute before they calmed. Biting my lip, I watched as her long lashes graced her cheeks as they scrunched up, before finally opening to reveal the beautiful chocolate eyes I had missed so much. I could feel my eyes filling with moisture as I watched her glance around the room before placing her gaze on me. She was awake! My Renesmee was awake and smiling at me.

**Ness POV **

All that focusing was starting to pay off and I was now able to wiggle my toes and flex my fingers. A slight pressure on my hand caught me off guard, but I squeezed back reassuring whoever it was that I was still here. A familiar smell drifted past my nose and it was then that I realised Jacob was next to me. He squeezed my hand again probably confused and hopeful. I returned the pressure to let him know that I was slowly coming back to him.

"Ness?" He asked curiously, hope colouring his voice. Breathing in I scrunched up my eyes, preparing to open them and see the daylight for the first time in just over a week. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, blinking a few times to the let them adjust, before glancing around the room to finally land on Jacob. There he was in all his glory, a dark t-shirt clinging to his muscles in all the right places, a beaming smile plastered on his face.

"Miss me?" I grinned my voice raspy from not speaking for a week. I watched as a variety of emotions crossed Jacob's face before settling on pure happiness. He moved slowly as not to startle me before lightly placing his lips on my own. I slowly moved my hand up to his cheek, then into his hair as I deepened the kiss, showing him with my power that I was not as fragile as he made me out to be. I heard him chuckle as he placed a hand on my cheek before resting his forehead against mine.

"I thought I'd lost you" He sounded teary as he spoke.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Jake" I whispered pressing my lips to his before pulling him into a hug. We stayed there for another few minutes before my family made their way into the room, looks of relief crossing their immortal features. Jacob let me go and stood to one side as each family took it in turns to hug me.

"How do you feel Renesmee?" Carlisle said as he checked all my vitals and reflexes.

"I feel great" I replied my smile never leaving my face "A little hungry though" I laughed as my stomach decided to make itself know as it growled.

"I'll go get you some food" Esme beamed as she kissed my forehead before gliding out of the room.

"No blood cravings?" Carlisle questioned.

"None at all" I slowly sat up stretching my arms in front of me. It felt weird not having durable skin anymore, but at the same time it was a relief. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind being half vampire but with the threat of Nahuel and the Volturi, I just wished I could go into hiding. The threat was still there, and I would still have my family and the pack with me, but now I felt like I could take on the world. Everything had changed for me now; I would be fully integrated into the pack and if Jake and I ever decided to stop phasing we would grow old together.

"Let's just focus on the now Ness" I hadn't realised Jake had moved back to my side before he spoke. I must've been projecting when all those thoughts flashed through my mind. I blushed and bit my lip looking down at my hands which were flexing in my lap.

"So, from your vitals, it appears that all traces of Vampire have completely left your system, leaving only shifter and human genes" Carlisle glanced at the monitor readings in awe. "In my 1000s of years I have never seen or experience anything like this"

"She's okay though, isn't she?" Jacob sat next to me placing an arm around my shoulders almost protectively. I instinctively lent into his side my head finding the crook of his neck.

"Yes, Renesmee is in perfect health" Carlisle replied as he wrote down a few more notes. He looked up at me and smiled. I could not help but smile back his joy infectious. Carlisle left the room and I noticed that Alice had left some clothes on the end of the bed for me. They were not what I would call typical 'Alice' fashion, just some sweats and a tank top. I threw the sheet off my legs and looked down at the hospital gown that I wore. My muscles protested as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched them out in front of me. Jake held his hand out to me and helped me stand up, my legs wobbling slightly as I used them for the first time in a week. I steadied myself holding on to Jake for support, before walking a few steps to make sure I was okay. It felt weird being able to move again. I knew it would take me a while to get used to the heightened senses. As a half-vampire my senses were slightly stronger than a human but still dull, now I could hear the rustle leaves outside and see everything in more detail. Once Jacob knew I was okay to change, he stepped outside the room. I pulled the gown over my head and slipped into the clothes that Alice had laid out for me. The soft texture of the cotton felt soothing against my skin, it was nice to wear proper clothes again and not a hospital gown. Once dressed I wandered over to the mirror that Grandpa kept in the corner and stared in wonder at the person I saw before me. Everything was pretty much the same just slightly more defined. Every muscle was more noticeable, and I could pick out the copper strands in my hair more easily. My chocolate eyes seemed brighter and more alert. Now I know what you are thinking, surely all these were vampire traits and yes, they are, however before all of this happened Jacob explained to me what it was like becoming a wolf. He explained that everything became so much clearer, every sound, every colour even every speck of dust. I would not have noticed this when both sides were fighting, but now everything seemed so sharp and interesting.

"You're still you Ness" I turned to see Jake leaning against the door frame.

"I feel different" I sighed running a hand through my hair and biting my lip. It was true I did feel different but, in some ways, I also felt better, more alive. Jacob chuckled and made his way over to me, every muscle moving under his russet skin.

"You're still my Nessie" He smiled placing a kiss on my forehead before pulling me into a hug. I felt my muscles relax not even realising that they were tensed, but that was the effect Jake had on me.

"Is everyone else okay?" I muttered into his chest letting his pine scent wash over me, relaxing me even more.

"Yeah, just waiting to see you" He kissed my hair before pushing me back slightly my eyes meeting his. I smiled a small smile a wash of nervousness moving over me. I knew that my family would still love me not matter what, I was simply scared of what was to come next. Would I have to move out of the Cullen house? There were so many questions floating around my brain but that one was the most prominent.

"We'll cross that bridge soon Ness, but for now you need to eat" Jake pressed his lips to mine in a short but sweet kiss before gently guiding me out of Grandpa's office and downstairs towards the kitchen.

**Nawww Jake's such a sweetie and I can see Nahuel getting his butt kicked at some point. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 which is currently in progress. Let me know what y'all think :) **


End file.
